<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ASOUE ONESHOTS by Quiglet_shipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367915">ASOUE ONESHOTS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiglet_shipper/pseuds/Quiglet_shipper'>Quiglet_shipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dunklaus, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kladora, Klaus is a nervous reck, My First AO3 Post, Quiglet, Quigley is a good brother, Surprising, chaotic - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiglet_shipper/pseuds/Quiglet_shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of A series of unfortunate events one shots. If you have any suggestions please comment them. NO smut, NO incest, and no dunclet, and NO Violaf. But if you want a one shot that is about a relationship between characters (ex. The Quagmire siblings) than that is fine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duncan Quagmire &amp; Isadora Quagmire &amp; Quigley Quagmire, Isadora Quagmire &amp; Quigley Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire &amp; Isadora Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire &amp; Sunny Baudelaire &amp; Violet Baudelaire &amp; Beatrice Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Klaus Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why do I love you so much? (Quiglet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet Baudelaire walked down the hallway of Esme's mansion in the middle of nowhere. She insisted on going on this mission alone, after all, she was twenty years old, she didn't need a nanny to watch over her. The sugar bowl was in the next room, she wanted to run as fast as she could to the door and pick the lock and a super sonic speed, but that was half of her mission, staying in disguise. "Violet!" Someone exclaimed, but kept their voice low and hushed so no one in the party could hear, Violet didn't need to turn around to know who it was, she didn't want to see his face, or his gorgeous hazel eyes, so she kept her back to the mysterious stranger. "What do you want Quigley?" Her voice was harsh and bitter.<br/>
"Vi,-"<br/>
"My name is Violet,"<br/>
"Violet Lemony Baudelaire, look I know you're upset, but let me explain-"<br/>
"What do you have to explain? Go back to my fifteen year-old self and tell her that the love of her life is going to betray her and go work for the wicked side of VFD. Oh and he won't even tell you ether, one morning you'll wake up with a note on your bedside table telling you he left," Quigley walked in front of her, and saw the tears sliding down her face. He studied her expression for a moment, "I did it to protect you-"<br/>
"How Quigley? How?"<br/>
"They gave a choice, watch them murder you and live as their prisoner for the rest of my life, or join them. I was not going to watch you die, I love you far too much, I love you more than anything in the whole universe. And even if you'll never forgive me, the fact that you are safe is all I need," Violet looked at his face with a little shock, she thought perhaps she'd run into the boy that still haunts her dreams but never thought she be listening to him yell his love for her. Violet was flustered, last year, she told herself never to fall for anyone that fast and certainly not to ever speak to Quigley on a more than despised acquaintance level. "Save your lies," she harshly told him.<br/>
"It's not a lie, I still love you Violet and I always will," Though the room was dark, Quigley saw a light blush creeping on Violet's face, he found himself with a sly smile, "do you love me?"<br/>
"Excuse me?"<br/>
"Are you in love with me?" Violet turned her head, as if she was suddenly interested in Carmelita's painting of Nero (it turned out bad). But that was answer enough for Quigley, "look at me Violet," Violet hesitantly turned to face him, but before she could speak Quigley pressed his lips on hers.<br/>
"Yes," Violet whispered, "I am in love with you, I don't want to be, but I am," She turned to continue to the door, about thirty feet away.<br/>
"Vi, you forgot something,"<br/>
"What?" Quigley went over to the girl and handed her the key.<br/>
"Esme would be able to tell if you picked the lock, use the key, she'll never know," Violet then noticed he wasn't lying, in his eyes she could tell he never wanted to leave her. Violet kissed his cheek, "Thank you," she unlocked the door and realization hit her, she didn't want to leave Quigley behind, just an hour ago she had a deep hatred for him and never wanted to see him ever again. Now all those giddy thoughts she had not that long ago came flooding back, the thought of one day marrying Quigley, growing old together, going on missions together. Instead of going in the door she just had opened, she turned to Quigley, "Come with me,"
"What about Esme?"
"We'll figure it out, don't you want to come?" Quigley was stuck, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Violet, and never leave her side, but he knew if he went Violet would be in even more danger than she already was. "Vi-"
"Don't lie to me,"
"Of course I want to go, it's just, I'm scared. I'm scared something will happen to you-" Violet kissed him, Quigley wrapped his arms around her. "They couldn't get me if they tried, which they haven't," Quigley chuckled.
"Alright, let's get the sugar bowl and get out of here," 

Quigley and Violet escaped the mansion and continued their way, they got into a mysterious taxi to go home. "Are you nervous?" Violet asked the boy next to her. "Very," he mumbled, intertwining their fingers.
"You know they miss you too, Duncan and Isadora. You guys have a special bond, you are triplets, after all," 
"What if they can't forgive me?"
"If I could then they certainly can," Violet responded, the two shared a sort kiss before Quigley went inside the shark tank, "why do I love him so much? He's more of a nervous wreck than Klaus?" She whispered to herself, before also going inside the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chronicles of the Finite Forest (Kladora)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isadora's typical routine is interrupted by two surprising visitors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain crashed onto the forest terrain, the wide window in the library, that hovered over the crystal lake gave Isadora Quagmire a poetic paradise. The self sustaining hot air mobile home crashed three years ago, the Quagmires were eighteen years old. The triplets claimed their fortune and proved Quigley's survival, all three of them split up at that point. Quigley bought an apartment in the city, Duncan moved to Winnipeg, and Isadora built a cabin in the finite forest, Isadora frequently worries about her brothers and what they are doing in their everyday lives. On this gloomy day, Isadora sat in the library in her usual seat, writing poems at the usual time, and sipping on her usual cup of tea. Today's routine was interrupted by the doorbell. "Hey, sis!" Quigley exclaimed when she answered the door.</p><p>"Quigley? What are you doing here? Why didn't you call, I would've made dinner,"<br/>"Well I had to drop some things off to your house, and tell you I'm getting married, can I come in?"<br/>"What? Yeah, come in, I want to hear everything,"<br/>"Let me go grab my suitcase, the pizza, your bookworm,"</p><p>"My bookworm? What are you talking about, Quig?"<br/>"You'll see," He smirked running back to the car. Maybe three seconds later, Klaus Baudelaire was standing in her doorway, pizza in hand. <br/>"Hey, Isadora, can I come in?" Klaus awkwardly greeted, Isadora in shock, opened the door wider, as an invitation to come in. Quigley walked in the house with a photo box. "Your pictures that were requested from my exhibition," <br/>"How was your trip?" Isadora asked her brother.<br/>"It was great, I met someone along the way,"<br/>"You proposed?"<br/>"Her brother didn't want me to but, yes, I did,"<br/>"You two were being way to in love for me, I didn't even want to go, Violet dragged me along to entertain Sunny,"<br/>"Wait, Quigley, you are going to marry Violet Baudelaire?"<br/>"Three months, Mount. Fraught," </p><p>"Klaus, they are bullying you over there, so everything is perfect with you guys?" Klaus chuckled, Isadora almost forgot the sound, Prufrock Prep. wasn't that long ago, well seven years. "Yeah, being bullied by Violet, Sunny, and Beatrice,"<br/>"Beatrice?"<br/>"Oh, Violet's adoptive daughter, remember Jacques?"<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"His sister's child,"<br/>"Oh,"<br/>"It would be like you having a baby, and then dying in childbirth, and Duncan's child ends up raising him, or her,"<br/>"I see, wait Violet's not related to the Snicket?" Klaus shrugged a little.<br/>"We have a theory,"<br/>"It doesn't matter, she'll be a Quagmire soon!" Quigley exclaimed coming out of the library with the paper Isa was typing on. "What's this?"<br/>"Nothing! It doesn't concern you," Isadora instantly regretted not locking the library door, or not putting on heels. <br/>"Who are all these love couplets about, Isa?"<br/>"No one,"<br/>"Come on, you can tell me,"<br/>"I really can't,"<br/>"I'm your only brother,"<br/>"Duncan?"<br/>"Oh yeah, I forgot about him, Issy, you should show bookworm your library," <br/>"You want to see a library, bookworm?" Isadora asked Klaus, Klaus knew what Quigley was doing.<br/>"Lead the way to the books,"</p><p>When they both went through the doors, Quigley locked them. "What the hell, Quigley?" <br/>"Not letting you guys out until you two tell each other,"<br/>"Tell each other, what?" Isadora asked.<br/>"You know what,"<br/>"FINE, Isadora, I am in love with you,"<br/>"Wait, really? Klaus, I am in love with you," <br/>"That was quicker than I expected, I was kind of looking forward to keeping you guys in there forever," Quigley said, opening the door. <br/>----<br/>"Klaus, can you come help me with something?" Isadora asked after dinner. <br/>"Absolutely," Isadora pulled him into the garage.<br/>"Earlier, when you said you loved me, was it because of Quigley, or do you actually love me?" Isadora asked.<br/>"With all of my heart, Isadora you are all I have thought about in the last seven years, being reunited with you, growing old with you, being bullied by you, maybe even kissing you,"<br/>"Well one of those can happen right now,"<br/>"You're going to bully me, aren't you?" Klaus asked just before Isadora crashed her lips on his, there was a struck of lighting that made Klaus jump. "What's wrong? If you want to grow old if me, you better get used to the sound, there are a lot of thunderstorms out here,"<br/>"I don't like you being out here all alone,"<br/>"Yeah, well I am,"<br/>"Can I stay out here with you?"<br/>"Are you sure you want to? No one can hear your screams?"<br/>"That would insinuate you are going to murder me,"<br/>"I might," Isadora gigged before closing the space between them once more. <br/>"Wait! I need to ask you something first," Klaus got down on a knee. "Isadora-"<br/>"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" <br/>"I didn't even-"<br/>"Just go with it before I change my mind,"<br/>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, thank you for reading! Please if you have any suggestions comment them below. The next one shot will be out shortly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>